


Winter in my bones

by Supernova07



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Character Study, F/M, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Post-Betrayal, Relationship Study, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova07/pseuds/Supernova07
Summary: "Antes mesmo da próxima primavera você terá no ventre a criança de um homem que não ama e nunca será capaz de fazê-lo porque ele será o reflexo desvanecido de um morto.""Não estava totalmente errada, irmã", pensou."Há um fantasma, mas ele é uma mulher e vive no reflexo desvanecido de um bastardo".Cat se perguntou como Lysa reagiria quando descobrisse sobre Jon Snow.
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baseado em uma das interações mais bonitas do universo de George R.R. Martin.
> 
> 1\. Escrita a base de duas músicas: Saturn, do Sleeping at Last e The wolves (act I and II), do Bon Iver, nessa sequência. Particularmente, são duas músicas que marcam muito bem a parte I e II dessa história. Enfim, espero que gostem

_ Winter in my bones.  _

_With the wild wolves around you_

_In the morning, I'll call you_

_Send it farther on._

_The wolves (Act I and II), Bon Iver_.

xx

\- Mortos: pai e filho. 

Seus joelhos pareceram fracos demais pra sustentar o restante do corpo. A voz de Lord Hoster Tully era cautelosa, seus olhos eram firmes de forma que Catelyn não duvidou da veracidade da carta trazida pelo corvo.

Um corvo negro antes do amanhecer nunca traz boas notícias.

As palavras do pai ainda ecoavam dentro dela, mas a batida rápida e ensurdecedora do seu coração era tudo que Catelyn podia ouvir.

_"Pereceremos um dia também e cabe as escolhas em vida sermos lembrados por nossa graça ou fraqueza, Cat."_ Foi o que seu pai disse para ela no dia em que Lady Tully faleceu. " _Mas por agora, vivemos."_

Naquele dia, Catelyn o viu esconder sua própria dor para acalentar a de seus filhos. Ele beijara suas lágrimas e apertara sua mão complacente de modo que a menina soube que vida e morte eram duas faces de uma mesma moeda e por algum motivo, aquilo a acalmou e a aqueceu por dentro. 

O homem a sua frente, apesar das discretas linhas ao redor dos olhos preocupados, ainda era o mesmo - sua voz não se alterou em nenhum momento. No entanto, seu punho estava fechado de modo que os dedos tornaram-se mais pálidos que o normal.

" _Ele acha que não posso suportar mais uma perda_ ", pensou. 

Talvez fosse a violência na morte de Brandon que a tornara tão fraca e indisposta para a ceia nos dias seguintes. Os dias arrastavam-se, mas eram as noites que a aterrorizavam mais.

Catelyn acordava gritando em horror, como se o próprio corpo estivesse em chamas. Às vezes, ela queimava cercada pelas águas do Tridente enquanto ouvia os gritos de Brandon tentando salvá-la, outras vezes - e esses sonhos a atormentavam mais - entre as chamas que derretiam sua carne e ardiam seus olhos, ela podia ver Lysa gargalhar em satisfação. Quando tentava se aproximar da irmã, a fina tira de couro ao redor do seu pescoço agarrava-se ainda mais sobre sua pele queimada, apertando-a como garras furiosas até fazê-la perder as forças.

Catelyn rezou para os Sete por noites afins. Ela sussurrava para que o Estranho os acolhessem, para que os mortos pudessem encontrar paz e descanso.

Intimamente, havia travado uma luta consigo, Catelyn não conseguia entender como os deuses haviam permitido o massacre em Porto Real. Ela se questionou se deveria continuar suplicando por preces que nunca eram ouvidas. 

O olhar afiado dele surgiu sob suas pálpebras fechadas.

" _Minhas lágrimas não o trarão de volta, não poderão salvá-lo de um rei louco."_

Brandon.

Ela evitou dizer seu nome em todas as ocasiões em que foi necessário falar sobre ele. Catelyn não saberia dizer ao certo se o amou, Septã Talla disse a ela uma vez que um sentimento tão grandioso assim só poderia tornar-se real com a bênção do tempo. " _Como um bom vinho dornense",_ adicionara o pai com uma piscadela. Mas o tempo apenas confirmaria algo que Cat já podia sentir crescer em seu peito. 

Os beijos roubados em Petyr a divertiram por muito tempo, porém, a satisfação advinha muito mais da brincadeira em si - como um jogo em que se sabe que é boa - do que a sensação causada pelos lábios do rapaz contra os seus. No entanto, com o Lobo Selvagem, como o chamavam, Catelyn sentia-se viva. Bastou apenas um beijo para que ela soubesse e talvez, antes mesmo disso, quando encontrou seu olhar brincalhão admitir um brilho que ela pensou não ser possível em homens do Norte.

Ela lembra que no dia que se conheceram, por um momento sentiu-se constrangida pelo olhar do jovem, não era como os olhos escuros de Petyr que a faziam estremecer, era mais como um homem da Fé fitando os Sete - a devoção nos olhos de Brandon Stark fizera com que ela perdesse o sono naquela noite.

Na segunda vez que se encontraram, Petyr e Brandon duelaram por sua mão e apesar de ser algo para se sentir lisonjeada, Catelyn só foi capaz de ficar irritada com a situação e culpada pela dor da rejeição nos olhos de Petyr e pelo ciúmes gélido no rosto avermelhado de Lysa, um ódio que nunca fora aplacado, nem mesmo quando Cat havia colocado um fim nos jogos com Petyr.

Naquela época, antes de partir de Correrio, Brandon a puxou para debaixo de uma macieira atrás do castelo e lhe fez promessas tão doces e quentes quanto seus beijos.

" _Quando nos reencontrarmos, a senhorita trocará o azul e vermelho pelo cinza Stark. O Sul pelo Norte e no entanto, eu prometo a você, minha senhora, nunca faltará calor em seus ossos, em sua carne ou em seu coração_." A lembrança dos lábios provocativos do rapaz pressionados sobre a pele abaixo da orelha de Catelyn após sussurrar aquelas palavras ainda a assombrava no presente.

" _Volte logo, Brandon Stark. Volte para mim_." Foram suas últimas palavras e não sabia.

E como poderia imaginar? As águas do rio corriam seu curso normal como em outro dia quaquer. O sol era quente a ponto de fazer os cabelos próximos à nuca grudarem em sua pele, os pássaros riscavam o céu e cantavam. Um dia como outro qualquer, como o de hoje.

 _"Esse silêncio moribundo não caminha a passos lentos por Correrio, mas cresce em mim_."

Catelyn acendeu uma vela e em um sussurro fez sua última prece. O céu estava coberto por estrelas e Catelyn podia vê-las tão claramente que sentiu-se tentada a deitar-se perto dos moinhos para contá-las como fazia quando era mais jovem. " _Mas não sou mais uma criança. Os dois lados de uma mesma moeda_ ", pensou triste. Sua infância jazia sobre aquele luar sombrio, mas algo mais forte florescia nela, algo tão poderoso que a fez se lembrar da mãe. 

Era a décima terceira noite após a carta de Porto Real. Do salão principal, Catelyn pode ouvir o choro estridente de Lysa e a voz alterada do pai em uma tentativa de sobressair-se ao ganido tortuoso da filha mais nova, porém sem sucesso.

-O senhor não pode fazer isso comigo, papai. Não! Não aquele homem asqueroso! Não aquele velho! Por favor, papai. Não, não, não. - Lysa tinha o rosto coberto por lágrimas e estava ajoelhada segurando-se nas vestes de Lorde Tully.

Quando ela notou a presença de Catelyn, arrastou-se em sua direção como um náufrago que encontra um ponto de salvação.

\- Diga a ele, Cat! Diga a ele, querida! Ele não pode aceitar o pedido de Lorde Arryn...eu não posso, Cat! Diga a ele!-sua voz tornou-se um ruído insuportável. Por trás das lágrimas, Catelyn pode reconhecer o olhar repleto de fúria voltado para ela. -Não pense você que ele a protegerá desta vez! -Lysa soltou um urro em satisfação, Catelyn voltou a fitar o pai que se dirigia a Lysa tão ríspido quanto afetado, as mãos da irmã apertavam seu ombro de forma dolorosa. Catelyn gemeu de dor, as unhas de Lysa cravaram-se sobre a pele descoberta e sua reação pareceu agradar a irmã. -Seu luto por aquele lobo estúpido e arrogante durará menos que o último suspiro dele antes da corda enforcá-lo por completo.- Lysa riu de uma forma que pareceu a Catelyn um animal ferido. -Papai dará você como consolo ao outro Stark que parece ter gelo ao invés de sangue correndo nas veias e antes mesmo da próxima primavera você terá no ventre a criança de um homem que não ama e nunca será capaz de fazê-lo porque ele será o reflexo desvanecido de um morto.

O único som presente no salão era a respiração descompassada de Hoster Tully. Lysa se recompôs e afastou-se o suficiente para Catelyn voltar a puxar o ar para seu pulmões. Não pode fitar o pai, mesmo sabendo que ele buscava seus olhos. _"Olhos azuis Tully, como os meus_ ".

O sorriso atrevido de Brandon surgiu em suas lembranças. " _Lágrimas não o trarão de volta."_

Catelyn tentou lembrar o nome do outro Stark, o mais jovem.

" _Família, dever, honra_." Repetiu em sua cabeça - uma vez, duas, cinco - vezes o suficiente para retribuir o olhar firme do pai e para que Brandon Stark e as palavras de sua irmã não fossem mais do que sombras das quais ela poderia empurrar para um lugar desconhecido em sua mente. 

xx

Apesar de ser uma cerimônia discreta , as canções e gargalhadas preenchiam todo o salão. A guerra prestes a eclodir parecia ferventar o sangue daqueles homens, fossem nortenhos ou sulistas.

" _A morte cerca tão próxima a todos nós, que bebam e cantem. Muitos serão apenas pó daqui algumas alvoradas", pensou triste._

Catelyn bebericou o vinho colocado em sua taça. _"Um vinho dornense",_ ouviu um dos senhores presentes comentar. Sentiu o líquido descer quente e suave, o sabor adocicado a fez beber mais um gole, ainda sim, no fundo era possível sentir o leve gosto amargo.

" _Nem tudo será doce e fácil"_ , lembrou a si mesma fitando discretamente o homem ao seu lado. Lorde Eddard Stark, Senhor de Winterfell, Protetor do Norte, o Lobo Silencioso e seu marido.

Catelyn tentou se recordar do dia em que se conheceram, fora no dia que conhecera Brandon também. Buscou na memória qualquer resquício da imagem do rapaz, qualquer detalhe que pudesse ser usado para que ela tentasse criar uma intimidade com aquele homem.

" _Ele está tão tenso quanto um rapaz prestes a ser beijado por uma espada_ ", sentiu seu rosto queimar e o sangue subir, não sabia se era pelo vinho ou apenas seu aborrecimento que crescia.

Lembrou das palavras de Lysa que a aterrorizaram até aquele momento, quis rir em amargura. No instante que olhara para o irmão mais novo de Brandon e ele a encarou para retirar o manto azul e vermelho de seus ombros, seu maior medo dissipou-se em segundos.

" _Eu nunca verei Brandon em você, meu senhor. Não em seus olhos, em sua postura ou em seu sorriso ausente_." A confirmação veio quando ao final da cerimônia, Eddard se aproximou para selar seus lábios nos dela. Suas mãos pousaram suaves sobre os ombros de Catelyn e antes mesmo que ela pudesse ter certeza que ele a beijara, Lorde Stark já havia se distanciado. Fora um beijo tão suave, um pouco mais que um formigamento nos lábios.

 _"...nunca faltará calor em seus ossos, em sua carne ou em seu coração_."

Catelyn remexeu-se desconfortável tentando se desfazer daquela triste lembrança. O movimento, porém, possibilitou que ela vislumbrasse os olhos duros de seu marido sobre ela. Fingiu não perceber e perdeu-se com um falso interesse na dança a sua frente. Catelyn desejava desarmá-lo, afrontá-lo ou qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer Eddard reagir além da superficialidade de suas obrigações.

Na terceira vez, ela se virou para encará-lo de volta. Percebeu com satisfação que mesmo após ser descoberto, Eddard manteve seu olhar preso ao dela. Catelyn por instinto, levantou a mandíbula de forma audaciosa em um sinal quase descortês.

" _O inverno está aqui. Nos olhos desse estranho ao meu lado, nos meus ossos e no entanto, não me parece ruim_." Um lampejo de dúvida e algo mais brilhou nas feições de seu marido, mas ela não pode confirmar, pois no momento seguinte aquela curta ligação foi perturbada por Sor Kyle Royce que anunciou que era a hora de levar os noivos para o leito. 

Catelyn sabia muito bem o que aconteceria a partir daquele momento, porém, o fato de estar consciente provou ser mais uma desvantagem do que qualquer outra coisa. Sor Royce tinha o rosto vermelho devido a embriaguez e suas risadas tornava inteligível o que dizia, as palavras tropeçavam umas nas outras. Seus olhos caíram sobre o rosto de Catelyn e o brilho neles lembrou Petyr. Antes que o homem pudesse arrastá-lá e despi-la no centro do salão juntos com os outros, Eddard se interpôs entre eles de forma altiva.

\- Sinto intervir, Sor Royce, mas não haverá cerimônia antes do leito. - ele salientou de forma clara, sem possibilitar questionamentos. Foi o que ela pensou, mas o sorriso de Kyle Royce tornou-se maior e mais sombrio. Catelyn podia sentir os limites entre a cortesia dos dois homens esticarem-se. Levantou-se para dissipar o início daquela discussão mesmo sabendo que não era o esperado de uma senhora, Sor Kyle infelizmente, foi mais rápido.

-Deixe disso, Stark. -deu um passo para frente a fim de segurar o braço de Catelyn, mas Eddard se interpôs entre eles.

-Toque nela e será a última coisa que fará, sor.

O sorriso de Royce morreu e sua expressão tornou-se um misto de confusão e fúria, Catelyn deu um breve olhar para os convidados do salão e o silêncio tornou-se quase palpável. Para sua surpresa, os nortenhos que ali estavam não pareciam escandalizados ou assustados.

" _Nunca teste a honra de um homem do Norte_ ", dissera uma vez seu pai enquanto selava uma carta para enviar aos Umbers. Catelyn quebrou o silêncio. 

-O vinho dornense tornou Sor Royce mais festivo. -disse forçando uma risada. 

Sua mão alcançou o braço de Eddard e manteve-se ali enquanto falava. Mesmo por cima do linho grosso das vestes dele, ela pode sentir os músculos tensionados relaxarem com seu toque.

\- Mas creio que o senhor tem razão.- completou voltando o olhar para Eddard em um pedido mudo para que ele a levasse logo para o leito.

Quando ele a fitou, uma compreensão tardia passou por seu rosto o que a fez corar deliberadamente. Sem mais palavras, o senhor seu marido envolveu o braço no dela e seguiu com passos firmes para o quarto afastado que Septã Talla havia preparado.

" _Que os deuses me ajudem",_ o som da porta se fechando fez o coração de Catelyn saltar. 

O aposento era simples, mas os tons amadeirados tornava-o aconchegante. O sangue em sua jugular pulsava frenético e de repente ela achou o quarto quente demais. Eddard pareceu perceber seu desconforto.

-Nós podemos esperar tudo isso passar para…-sua voz morreu ao encará-la, ambos sabiam que isso não era possível.

Observando-o com mais atenção, ela poderia dizer que Eddard era um homem bonito a seu modo, ainda assim, parecia ser mais velho que Brandon. Os ombros tensos e a expressão de cansaço contrastavam com a ocasião e quase a fez rir histericamente.

" _Eu não sou a única assombrada pelo luto. Ele também o perdeu_."

Catelyn fitou a cera da vela perfumada derreter em cima da mesa de carvalho ao seu lado, um suspirou escapou dela.

_"O dever com a família. Ele é minha família agora."_

Respirou fundo e desfez a trança bem apertada no topo de sua cabeça. Em um grande alívio, soltou o cabelo sobre os ombros e só então percebeu que Ned a encarava. Dessa vez, Catelyn não retribuiu seu olhar, temendo perder a coragem de continuar. Já havia vestido trajes com amarrações mais complexas, mas seus dedos dessa vez esbarraram uns nos outros e enroscaram-se sobre os laços. Quando o último tecido deslizou por suas pernas, Catelyn ainda estava trêmula, Eddard para sua surpresa, despiu-se de forma muito mais ágil.

Em uma estranha curiosidade, seus olhos percorreram tímidos sobre o corpo masculino tão próximo ao seu e de súbito ela pode notar que ele a desejava também. Um sentimento de domínio e ternura se apoderou de Catelyn. Ela deu um passo mais perto tentando encontrar seu olhos, Catelyn podia sentir o calor que ele emanava, a antecipação do que aconteceria fez algo dentro dela se contorcer. Rompeu o silêncio e os últimos resquícios de nervos e paciência.

-Pelos Sete! Diga-me o que devo fazer, meu senhor. -sua voz saíra muito mais baixa do que esperava. Surpreso pela sua sinceridade, os olhos de Eddard voltaram-se para ela e apesar de Catelyn conseguir ver o desejo torná-los mais escuros, havia uma tristeza condicionada em sua íris. Suas mãos pousaram sobre o rosto daquele homem tão silencioso, numa tentativa receosa de fazê-lo compartilhar suas dores e alegrias com ela. 

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Catelyn viu Eddard Stark relaxar sob seu toque.

Com um suspiro mal contido, as mãos dele correram por seus braços magros, rastreando as sardas desenhadas ali, um arrepio percorreu o caminho dos dedos calejados que seguiram para a parte superior da coluna de Catelyn. Ela teve que conter um ruído que ameaçou escapar da garganta quando as mãos de Eddard desceram pela base de sua coluna e pousaram na cintura em um leve aperto que ela decifrou como um pedido silencioso para sentar no colo dele. Tantas emoções transpassavam Catelyn que naquele momento ela não soube dizer se desejava que terminasse logo ou não.

\- Minha senhora. -a voz de Eddard não era mais do que um sussurro rouco. - Faça o que deseja profundamente seu coração. 

Em um rompante de coragem e possível desejo, Catelyn o beijou. 

" _Como uma flor silvestre",_ confessara Petyr numa noite. 

Assim que selou seus lábios aos de Eddard, sentiu que aquele homem de gestos sempre tão ríspidos poderia amá-la. Seu toque apesar de inexperiente não beirava ao desespero, mas a um reconhecimento do que a fazia estremecer ou tencionar seu corpo por cima do dele. 

Mais tarde, ela ainda podia sentir a semente do marido escorrer por entre suas coxas. Só então lembrou-se que haviam cumprido com seu dever, caberiam aos deuses abençoá-los ou não. Antes de adormecer, deleitou-se com a visão de uma criança - um bebê com olhos de um azul intenso e cabelos escuros.

-/-/-/- 

Acordou alarmada ao ouvir o relincho de um cavalo seguido por resmungos em desagrado. Estavam marchando para a rebelião. 

Os olhos de Catelyn vagaram para o espaço vazio ao seu lado, o desespero afundou seu estômago.

-Não desejava acordá-la, minha senhora. -Eddard desculpou-se, estava do outro lado do aposento mas ela pode notar que usava cota de malha. Reprimiu um suspiro de alívio ao vê-lo ali e apenas assentiu. Catelyn o observou em silêncio enquanto ele se preparava. 

Quando Eddard fez menção de se dirigir a porta, ela ameaçou dar um passo em sua direção, mas conteve-se. Na noite anterior ele foi tão gentil, mas uma parte dela ainda temia que fosse apenas por obrigação. Eddard permaneceu parado com uma mão no trinco da porta de madeira escura. Quando virou-se pra ela, os olhos dele eram uma confusão de medo e afeição, Catelyn sentiu sua garganta apertar com o sentimento que ameaçava sufocá-la.

 _"Não me faça promessas, Lorde Stark. Não ouse me abandonar_."

-Meu senhor. -as palavras, no entanto morreram em seus lábios. Eddard se aproximou para afundar os dedos em seu cabelo até tocar-lhe a nuca, assim como fizera na noite passada. Catelyn quis pedir a ele para que voltasse logo - e vivo. Mas limitou-se a fitá-lo em um desafio mudo como na ceia de seu casamento. O marido fechou o curto espaço entre eles e beijou-lhe a testa de forma tão terna que fez com que ela o segurasse pelos braços para prolongar sua despedida.

-Ned.- ele murmurou calmo. -Pode me chamar de Ned se desejar, minha senhora.

Catelyn sorriu em meio às lágrimas que salpicavam seu rosto e pode notar que ele também sorria. Era um tímido arquear dos lábios, mas foi o suficiente para ela se perguntar quando o veria mais uma vez no rosto de Eddard. De Ned.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cried"_

_**Kissing You, Des'ree** _

_xx_

" _Deuses, não, por favor. Não."_

Seu olhar ríspido caiu sobre o bebê e então sobre o rosto insondável do marido. A alegria de vê-lo ainda ecoava dentro dela, mas dava espaço para algo muito mais frio e pesado, sentiu o gosto amargo na ponta da língua, mas assim como ele, manteve-se em silêncio.

" _Não vou chorar, não aqui, na frente de todos os nossos vassalos."_

\- Elly, peça para Ben levar mais lenha para os quartos de hóspede e também uma bacia de água morna. - sua voz era um silvo baixo, mas firme o bastante para que a ordem fosse atendida com urgência.

 _"Se olhar para ele, vacilarei_ _."_

Alguns homens queimavam de febre, delirantes. Outros estavam impacientes para retornar para suas casas e famílias, mas uma ferida no braço ou no abdômen os impedia de seguir a estrada sem correr maiores riscos. Catelyn reconheceu alguns rostos da noite do seu casamento, uns mais gentis que outros. Apesar da vitória sobre os Targaryen, a maior parte deles tinha um olhar vago e quase não diziam nada, ela imaginava que talvez parte do exército de Robert, e o próprio, estivessem nesse exato momento bêbados e sorridentes, gritando palavras de ordem e urinando sobre os cadáveres dos inimigos - mas não os homens do Norte, ao menos não aqueles em seu salão.

Seu pai disse a ela uma vez que as guerras endureciam os homens, Catelyn não poderia dizer ao certo se ele tinha razão, mas no que diz respeito as mulheres, ela não tinha dúvida alguma.

Podia afirmar isso por si mesma e também por cada senhora e donzela de Winterfell, camponesa ou septã, temente aos Sete ou aos Deuses Antigos. Suas batalhas não eram em campos com machados e espadas em mãos, era no arado das plantações de trigo para afastar seus filhos da miséria, alimentando-os com preces e palavras gentis de esperança e paz enquanto seus homens morriam, enquanto nem mesmo elas acreditavam mais que um dia eles poderiam retornar. Outras, não tinham tanta sorte assim e eram ameaçadas e estupradas em vilarejos por covardes que se aproveitavam de sua solidão.

Catelyn aprendeu muito em pouco tempo que esteve em Winterfell, aprendera a respeitar os costumes daquelas pessoas, a compartilhar suas dores e também suas alegrias. 

_"_ _Tornar-se parte do Norte ao invés de temê-lo."_

Meistre Luwin a ensinou muito sobre as casas nortenhas. Catelyn também ficou responsável por administrar todas as despesas do castelo e o armazenamento de pães e vinho para até o fim da Rebelião, mas principalmente, para além dela, caso Robert perdesse e o rei decidisse interceptar qualquer tipo de comércio para seus inimigos.

Orgulhava-se de si mesma, sentia-se mais forte e no entanto, nada que aprendeu a preparou para aquilo - a criança que Eddard envolvia em um manto chorava baixinho, ela podia ouvi-la à sua direita.

" _Está com fome_ ", Catelyn reconhecia aquele tipo de choro, não era estridente como se sentisse dor, mas manhoso. Robb costumava chorar assim um pouco antes do sol nascer, as mãozinhas brancas e cheias de dobras procuravam ávidas por seu peito, que doía de tanto leite produzido.

Catelyn fitou o bebê bastardo, queria ele longe dela, desejou que ele sumisse, que tudo aquilo não passasse de um engano, uma brincadeira. Tentou chamar Elly para que ela encontrasse alguma ama de leite que pudesse calá-lo, mas quando tentou dizer algo, sentiu todo o seu controle se dissipar, o nó em sua garganta só aumentou ao ouvir Ned dizer seu nome. Em um rompante de desespero, saiu apressada do salão principal em direção ao bosque sagrado e quando notou que não havia mais ninguém por perto, começou a correr.

Os olhos vermelhos da árvore coração pareciam chorar junto com ela, mas eram lágrimas de sangue. Catelyn rezou por longas noites para que o Guerreiro protegesse Ned, mas era ali, diante dos deuses antigos que passou grande parte das suas manhãs, a serenidade daquele lugar a lembrava do rosto solene do marido.

" _E do seu meio sorriso que me aqueceu por todos esses dias. Mas agora mal posso encará-lo."_

A raiva floresceu em seu peito e parecia querer sufocá-la. Os Stark eram conhecidos por sua honra intocável, será que Brandon no lugar dele teria retornado com um filho bastardo nos braços também?

O farfalhar das folhas e galhos partidos anunciavam a chegada de um intruso, Catelyn se levantou e o fitou em desprezo.

\- Senhora, não sabe o quanto esperei por esse momento. - Ned fez menção em se aproximar, mas desistiu ao vê-la recuar. A angústia na voz dele foi como vinagre em sua ferida. Queria abraçá-lo, mas só foi capaz de tratá-lo com indiferença.

\- Meu senhor, por favor, leve-o daqui. Algum lorde poderá criá-lo, talvez os Karstark. - sua voz estremeceu um pouco ao continuar. - Deixe-o com a mãe.

\- A mãe dele está morta. - a tristeza em Ned era tão presente que Catelyn corou ao perceber que ele não conseguia disfarçar o apreço que tinha por essa mulher.

" _Como viveremos em paz com um fantasma entre nós?"_

 _-_ Ele tem o meu sangue e não posso abandoná-lo, Cat. -continuou impassível. -Peça-me o que quiser, se for do seu desejo nunca mais compartilhar o leito comigo eu não a impedirei, tampouco exigirei que seja uma mãe para o menino. Mas por favor, nunca me pergunte sobre o que aconteceu, eu não seria capaz de lhe responder com franqueza.

Quem era aquele homem? Ela não soube mais dizer. Cat apenas assentiu, como era esperado de uma mulher em sua posição.

Ned conheceu seu legítimo filho naquela noite, o menino acordara esfomeado, mas não chorava dessa vez. O coração de Catelyn encheu-se de ternura ao observá-lo segurar Robb nos braços, ele sorria para o filho de forma tão calorosa que não conseguiu manter os olhos sobre eles por muito mais tempo. Em parte porque a devoção de Ned para Robb era algo forte demais para ela lidar naquele momento, mas também porque era impossível não deixar de notar o contraste entre o vermelho dos cabelos do bebê e o castanho escuro do pai. O que via misturava-se com a lembrança do sonho que tivera na noite de seu casamento: um menino com olhos azuis Tully e cabelos escuros como a noite.

 _"_ _Escuros como o do bastardo. Jon, era como o chamavam._ _"_

Por noites, aquela criança a atormentara, fosse pelo seu nome murmurado entre os corredores da fortaleza ou pelo modo como as pessoas a olhavam de esguelha. Eram rostos piedosos, rostos preocupados e alguns, arrogantes. Era quase como se cuspissem em seu rosto e dissessem que aquilo não teria acontecido se ela agradasse o Protetor do Norte no leito. Uma neblina de silêncio cobriu todo o castelo durante muito tempo, mas por vezes, mesmo com os avisos gélidos de Eddard, Catelyn ainda podia ouvir os nomes que escorregavam das línguas maldosas. Um deles, em particular, a tornou doente: Ashara Dayne, a mulher que havia tirado a própria vida, enlouquecida pela dor de perder o irmão e o filho. Um filho concebido em Harrenhal por um sor misterioso.

" _A mãe dele está morta_ _"._

Catelyn soube que Ned conhecera Ashara e que ela conseguiu a difícil façanha de fazer o nobre lobo silencioso dançar.

" _Ele a amou, como eu amei Brandon_ _?"_

No entanto, ela mal conseguia se lembrar do rapaz. Toda vez que pensava nele, as feições misturavam-se com as de Ned.

Os pensamentos eram mais tormentosos à noite, remexia-se sobre a coberta de lã que pinicava sua pele, afastou o tecido até o corpo tremer pelo frio. Abriu os olhos e tornou a fitar os ombros largos de Eddard, a túnica fina colava-se as costas dele no centro, onde um filete de suor escorria, ele sempre adormecia de costas pra ela. Ceiavam juntos, dormiam no mesmo aposento, mas como prometido, Lorde Eddard nunca a procurou - exceto em uma noite quando ela o despertou de um pesadelo.

" _Ele chamava pela irmã"_ , lembrou-se.

Quando ela o acordou, os olhos de Ned eram dois lagos em terror. Ela envolvera seu rosto entre as mãos e tentou acalmá-lo.

" _Você está em casa agora_ _",_ dissera enquanto os dedos trêmulos limpavam lágrimas e suor. Aquilo finalmente o despertara do transe e num impulso ele a beijou. Sempre que se lembrava daquele beijo, os lábios de Catelyn formigavam, a língua dele a invadira de forma tão lenta e precisa.

" _Salgado e breve_ _",_ breve porque ela mesma o empurrou assim que a imagem do bastardo surgiu em sua cabeça.

" _Lady Ashara, a acompanhante da princesa. Tão bonita quanto Elia",_ eles diziam.

Nunca conversaram sobre aquela noite.

O silêncio era como um acordo entre os dois. Cat nunca confidenciou a ele sobre como fizera inúmeras tentativas para aceitar a criança - Jon.

Rezou tanto para que a Mãe a guiasse, para que o amor que transbordava por Robb pudesse ser compartilhado com o outro bebê - mais fraco e mais quieto. Fez tantas promessas, acendeu tantas velas - a boca seca por preces que nunca foram atendidas.

Uma vez, tentara amamentar Jon, seus seios estavam dolorosos e cheios naquele dia, manchando grande parte do vestido cinza que usava. Robb estava adormecido e saciado, enquanto alguns resmungos suaves eram ouvidos adiante. O leite da ama era minguado e quase como uma água esbranquiçada, além disso, a jovem amamentava mais duas crianças - seu próprio filho e uma menininha pálida e rechonchuda, filha do ferreiro.

Quando Catelyn colocou Jon entre seus braços, o menino buscou ávido por seu seio, assim como Robb sempre fazia. Estava com tanta fome que ela achou por um momento que ele havia engasgado com o leite, afastou com os dedos o seu próprio peito para se certificar que o menino ainda respirava, mas quando o fez, Jon agarrou seu indicador firmemente.

" _Não, não, não. Não sou sua mãe, tolo_ _",_ quis gritar desesperada, em vez disso, um riso seco e amargo escapou de seus lábios. Quis fugir naquele exato momento, incapaz de acariciar aquela criança, mas manteve-se ali, estática, enquanto as lágrimas salpicavam seu rosto.

Quando o menino adormeceu e Catelyn o colocou sobre as mantas, chamou Elly e pediu para ela o alimentasse com leite de cabra nas próximas vezes.

" _Família, Dever, Honra_ _",_ meistre Luwin repetia, Cat se lembrava da forma como as mãos enrugadas do homem envolveram as suas, o calor que emanava dela e de suas palavras a reconfortaram. 

_"_ _Dever e honra, tão importantes quanto as espadas e os muros que protegem Winterfell. Mas primeiro, a família, a lareira que nos acalenta e aquece"_ _,_ o meistre a encarou de uma forma que a fez se recordar do pai. " _A luz pouco importa para aqueles que nunca conheceram as sombras, tampouco sabem sobre as doces alegrias do amor se nunca optaram pelo caminho, nem tão doce assim, do perdão, senhora"._

" _Lysa nunca me perdoou por Petyr_ _",_ quis dizer ao Meistre.

Ela se casou com Jon Arryn e nenhuma carta desde então. Na última que Cat recebeu do pai, ele informou que Lysa estava infeliz e que ainda não conseguira dar um herdeiro para Lorde Arryn.

" _Antes mesmo da próxima primavera você terá no ventre a criança de um homem que não ama e nunca será capaz de fazê-lo porque ele será o reflexo desvanecido de um morto."_

" _Não estava totalmente errada, irmã", pensou Catelyn. "Há um fantasma, mas ele é uma mulher e vive no reflexo desvanecido de um bastardo_ _",_ Cat se perguntou como Lysa reagiria quando descobrisse sobre Jon Snow.

" _Talvez reze por mim ou mande um corvo. É mais provável que ria e faça uma canção."_

" _Família em primeiro lugar_ _",_ e não foi difícil optar por essa escolha. Quando Robb começou a engatinhar, a neve passou a cobrir todo o castelo e Catelyn descobriu o significado da expressão "frio como no Norte". Ned sorria com mais frequência e seus pesadelos eram cada vez mais raros. Ambos estavam sempre tão ocupados com os afazeres do castelo que a distância no leito era apenas um detalhe amargo. Depois de um longa dia, Cat dormia tão rápido quanto ele, mas às vezes imaginava como seria ter as mãos de seu marido enroscadas em seus cabelos como naquela noite que ela o acordou.

" _Talvez ele não me deseje mais",_ pensou subitamente triste.

Durante muitas noites, ela imaginou qual seria a reação de Eddard se ela envolvesse seus braços ao redor dele ou se o beijasse como há tempos - mas ela nunca o fez.

Depois de alguns dias, suas dúvidas se dissiparam.

O sol era apenas uma linha uniforme entre os pinheiros, mas seus raios ainda deixavam o céu em uma cor avermelhada que misturava-se com o azul calmo e profundo da noite. A mescla dessas nuances invadiam a janela de vidro do aposento e dançavam como luzes presas em um espectro.

Catelyn estava há tanto tempo dentro da banheira que a água escaldante que Elly trouxera já estava morna, os ramos de alecrim e rosas do inverno dentro da água, despertaram o cheiro doce que emergiu e percorreu todo o lugar junto com o vapor. Cat estava tão entretida no cristal de gelo pendendo sobre a janela no lado de fora que não percebeu os passos se aproximando, foi quando notou Elly responder algo que ela se virou assustada.

\- Desculpe incomodá-la, minha senhora. Não achei que estivesse aqui. -Ned notou a tensão em seus ombros encolhidos e deu um passo para trás. -Voltarei mais tarde.

Cat se encolheu um pouco mais, até que a água cobrisse metade de seu pescoço.

" _Não seja ridícula, ele é seu marido_ _",_ pensou envergonhada.

\- Fique. - foi tudo o que foi capaz de dizer. Ned se virou e o modo como seus olhos escureceram fizeram suas entranhas se contorcerem. - Elly, pode se retirar, obrigada. - a menina assentiu e caminhou a passos rápidos, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Ned se aproximou e sentou próximo à banheira de forma que Catelyn ficou de costas para ele.

\- Achei melhor que você ficasse, Elly poderia estranhar. - mentiu. -Afinal, o senhor é meu marido. - virou-se um pouco para encará-lo esperando encontrar sua habitual expressão serena, mas ele parecia um pouco ansioso.

" _Ele me deseja_ _",_ sorriu.

\- Ajude-me a lavar meus cabelos. - sua voz era um silvo incerto. A coragem que em alguns instantes estivera ali, agora a fazia sentir-se consciente de sua nudez e de toda aquela tolice.

O aposento era tão silencioso que Cat pensou estar sozinha, foi quando ouviu o estalido metálico da caneca bater contra a banheira. A água caia lentamente sobre sua cabeça enquanto os dedos de Eddard massageavam a raiz dos fios - era tão gentil. 

Todos os músculos do seu corpo relaxaram. Observou logo depois os pelos dos braços eriçarem-se quando ele correu os dedos para uma região próxima ao lóbulo de sua orelha - talvez ela não fosse a única a notar - Ned passou a massagear aquela área por mais tempo e de forma mais firme. Quis protestar quando ele parou, mas sabia que se tentasse falar, um longo suspiro escaparia de seus lábios.

\- Você tem uma mancha em forma de lua, senhora. - a rouquidão na voz de Lorde Stark o denunciava. - Bem aqui. - pressionou os dedos em sua costela, fazendo Cat rir. Ela o fitou de forma divertida e ele retribuiu seu sorriso.

Não soube dizer quando ela se virou por completo ou quando ele se curvou sobre ela, mas estavam tão perto que Catelyn podia sentir a respiração de Ned acariciar seu rosto, os olhos dele varreram seus seios não mais cobertos pela água, mas foi tão rápido que ela não teve certeza.

" _Mais perto, meu lorde",_ quis sussurrar e no entanto, Ned não a beijou, ele se afastou, tão cortês que a fez bufar.

Quando anoiteceu, ela não conseguiu adormecer, os acontecimentos durante o dia ainda reverberavam nela. O frio tornara as pontas dos dedos em pequenos blocos de gelo e apesar disso, sentia-se febril. O incômodo entre suas pernas só aumentou ao virar-se novamente e se deparar com o olhar intenso de Eddard sobre ela. Queria se desculpar por tê-lo acordado e pedir para que ele a abraçasse. Queria dizer que já o havia perdoado há muitas auroras, talvez quando ele envolvera Robb nos braços até o menino adormecer, ou quando ela o ouviu falar pela primeira vez no pequeno Conselho do Norte, na forma como ele era justo com os senhores de casas menores ou como sempre pedia a opinião dela para resolver impasses.

Ela achou que deveria dizer tudo aquilo, mas não disse.

\- Ned. - murmurou seu nome e então a boca dele deslizou faminta sobre a dela.

Finalmente, estavam um no outro. Em casa.


End file.
